


Hannibal's Vows to Will

by TheNomadGold



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's turn :) More of a demand than vows, but, he's Hannibal :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Vows to Will

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could not understand at first 

What you made me feel 

Did not know a man like you 

Existed 

Or ever could be real

But I laid eyes upon you 

Lost my breath 

Lost my heart for a second

And maybe also my mind 

For a time 

Enraptured I became in your ways 

The empathy you showed 

Something I never knew before 

You were my Savior in disguise 

I thought I was the doctor

But the patient was I 

Healed me you did not 

But changed me, yes, you did 

My heart opened 

I couldn't quit 

You seemed too much for me

Too good to be true

So I pushed and pulled 

Tested your will  


And in fault 

Tested my own 

A love I did not see at first 

It was always there 

In the strokes of the keys of my piano 

My memory palace of despair

You woke up the tune 

Brightened up the palace 

Made me into a man I did not recognize until 

You hurt me and 

I cried 

I felt 

You were responsible 

And I loved every minute of it 

I loved every piece of the teacup

Just as I love every bit of you

I am yours always

And you, Will, be mine.

 

           


 

 

 


End file.
